


moonlight escapes

by neptvnethief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Ballroom AU, Daggers, Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mild Smut, Pipabeth - Freeform, Slow Burn, basically assassins on the run, ill update tags later, kingdom au, this story will continue;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptvnethief/pseuds/neptvnethief
Summary: pipabeth ballroom au; annabeth is assigned to eliminate the prince so she can finally pay her debt and stop playing assassin. However, at the royal ball she is stopped by someone who she doesn’t know is another assassin, that grants her a deal; have a dance with them or risk blowing her cover.or in which Piper forces Annabeth to dance at a ballroom or else she gets her cover blown. And someone gets pushed against a wall with a dagger to their throat.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	moonlight escapes

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I intended for this to be a one shot but I think I can make it into a multi-chapter fic so if you want that comment! also their is a slight description of stabbing and blood but its not a lot so don’t worry:)
> 
> enjoy!

The clouds seem to be absent from the night sky, but she knew this night would only bring in possible freedom and for certain; blood. Annabeth opened the letter that contained her assignment and details for her deal if she were to assassinate the prince tonight. The letter had a blood red seal as she read the letter. It contained what the mission was and the deal if she succeeded, the end to her debt to her collector paid in full; freedom. 

She read those words over and over as she marched closer to the castle. Annabeth wore a crimson dress with a deep neckline and a slit up her thigh just high enough to hide her daggers. her waist had a small dagger between the folds of the dress; a pocket. Her hair down as she liked it.

Annabeth fled to the side of the castle with ease, remembering the tip she got that the gates would be easily opened and the guards would switch shifts when the clock tower sounded. When it did, the guard left his post and took a lantern with him. That’s when she slid through the gates unnoticed. The lantern light was coming back when she slid inside the castle without a sound and entered the ballroom, hopefully unnoticed. 

She surveyed the crowd of guests dancing and some just wandering around. Then when finished she went to the small bar, closer to view of where the royals would enter, then took a glass of rosé to blend in.

She looks at her glass of rosé and swirls it, the pink hue capturing her attention until she sees her target. The prince wore a black suit, his medallions showcasing his chest and gold rope decorated his shoulders. This was it, her way out of debt, to clear her ledger. She knew what she had to do as she took another sip and sat her glass down on the bar table, slipping her fingers through the folds of her pocket to hold the hilt of her dagger.

Annabeth steps forward until she feels a hand wrap around her wrist. She turns around and the person pulls her in and whispers so only she can hear her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Excuse me?” Annabeth’s voice was to the brim with irritation but she was also stunned at the women in front of her. She held a confidence in her, something Annabeth could admire. She wore a long black spaghetti strap dress with a split up her thigh.

The women spoke again, “I suggest you put that dagger away, sweetheart.” Annabeth’s eyes seemed to widen at the remark but quickly her experience changed to indifference. It didn’t seem to change the women’s smirk, however.

“You don't know what you’re talking about.” Annabeth removed her hand from her pocket but the woman still held on to her wrist. And when she pulled it away the women gripped it as if to stay put. “If I don't then you won't mind me blowing your little cover of yours,” Annabeth tensed and she leaned closer. “Or you can give me one dance and this all goes away.”

“What?” Confusion washed over Annabeth but her heart seemed to beat faster. This was an assignment, she didn’t come to dance. But she still hesitated. Why was she considering it?

“Dance, Chase.” She said as she pulled Annabeth to the dance floor, holding her waist close. They started dancing and Annabeth asked in a low voice, “how do you know my-” but the women interrupted, “It's not hard to spot a fellow- well, I will let you piece together that puzzle.” Assassin. That's what went through Annabeth’s head. 

The woman leaned in closer, her breath grazing her neck, “The names, Piper.”

“Why are you telling me this.” Annabeth retorted.

“Because I know yours. It's only fair.” Piper smiled and they waltzed more and more. She would pull Annabeth’s waist closer and she didn’t resist. She didn’t want to. All the dancing became heavy breathing, slight friction of the hips and forehead touches. They stepped into a kind of rhythm that fueled something within her. But Annabeth had a job to do and even if some part of her knew lust was taking over, she had to finish the job so she sped up the dance, taking the lead, and Piper seemed to notice.

“Why are you hurrying up the dance, Chase.” she whispered but her tone was questionable, saying the words against her ear. Annabeth paused for a moment as Piper took the lead again. And Annabeth finally answered her, “I'm not.” Piper looked up and the prince went to a dark hall. She smirked and looked directly at Annabeth's grey eyes. “let's make another deal, we can do our jobs together. Either way this prince won’t last sundown. Then after that I take you somewhere,” she paused to get into her ear, “alone.”

Annabeth almost shivered, her breath hitched but quickly shifted gears, she needed to kill the prince now. “Okay, but where is he?” Piper smiled more than directed her waist over so they can both see where he went. “Down that door to the hall. Simple.” She sounded pleased with herself as they both nodded and disappeared into the hall.

Piper lures the prince by pulling at his suit jacket and flirting with him. He seemed to easily be swayed, like he couldn’t get enough of Piper.

“come on.” Piper called to him, giggling and biting her lip every chance she got. Her voice was infectious in a way that the prince didn’t think twice about her or where she came from.

He touched her waist and she pulled him in for what he thought was a kiss but she was just teasing him until she took him to a small and dark archway where annabeth had hid against a door.

As Piper led him into the dark archway his back was to annabeth and it seemed to happen in an instant. Annabeth stabbed him in his lower back and before he could howl a scream, Piper shut his mouth and stabbed him in the gut. 

When it ended and he was dead and bleeding out against the dark wall, they both sheathed their daggers and back to their hidden spots within their dresses. Piper reaches out for Annabeth’s hand again and when she takes it Piper pulls her down the hall and into a dark room where the only light is from streaks of moonlight.

They made sure they were a good length away from the prince’s body and closed the door. Annabeth turns to her and they start laughing hysterically and when they are done she notices how close they are. She gets closer and notes the heavy breathing and heart pounding in her ears. 

“I want you.” Annabeth takes her hand to the nape of Pipers neck and their lips press into a kiss. All that adrenaline and hunger reached to the surface. Then Piper pulled away just slightly to respond, “Isn’t that obvious.” She laughs and kisses her again but this time deepening it. devouring her and pushing Annabeth against the door. Piper pulls her waist in and Annabeth cups her face. They begin to grind on the other and Annabeth releases a slight moan into the kiss. 

That's when Piper rose a curved dagger to her throat. “What are you doing?” Annabeth said breathlessly which Piper smiled at. “Tell me why I shouldn’t just leave you here to bleed.”

Her mind whirled and decided to do something stupid. “Because I can do this.” then places the point of a dagger to her gut. Piper looks down and smiles “touché.” They both dropped their daggers however and resumed kissing. Piper kissed her neck, causing Annabeth to moan again. She sucked at her neck and Annabeth clawed at her back. Piper picked her up and sat her at a marble desk and lifted her dress. Annabeth released a hitched breath and Piper dragged her thighs closer to rap around her hips.

Then the sound of shouts and boots shook the halls. They must have found the prince’s body. They looked up at each other and looked at the windows. There was no time to think as they picked up their daggers from the floor and ran towards the large windows that led to the gardens and opened them to get through. They ducked at selveral bushes and stone statues until they made it through some trees to a road that led to the castle’s front gates. But they were virtually unseen and let out a breath of relief. 

They paused to stare at each other and Piper was close to cupping Annabeth's jaw when they heard horses and a chariot approaching quickly. And to get out of sight they slid into a ditch by the side of the road so they could be unnoticed by the chariot. 

Nobody noticed what they did to the prince and nobody noticed them leaving the palace. And if they did, hopefully they would be long gone by then. 

“So, what now Bonnie?” Annabeth laughed then teased, “we aren’t Bonnie and Clyde.” Piper began to smile and Annabeth continued “Come on. There is a village out north we can stay at for now.” Piper nodded and they ran through the woods north.


End file.
